


1969

by slytherinfixation



Series: Jack & John [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Jack O'Neill is John Sheppard's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: How Jack found out.





	1969

"Define 'poking around'," Jack said, frowning at his desk in the pentagon.

"He requested access to the mission report for every single trip SG1 has ever taken through the gate," Sam told him from the other end of the phone line. "As far as I can tell, he breezed through most of them and appears to have become fixed on that one where we ended up in 1969."

"Isn't that report redacted?"

"Almost all of it, yes," Sam agreed. "Which is probably why he tried to ask Daniel about it. When that didn't work, he asked me."

"You're in Nevada."

"He called."

Jack felt his eyebrow lift, "You two know each other?"

"We were in the same class at the Academy," Sam admitted.

"You didn't say anything when we pulled his arse out of Antartica."

"It's a matter of record," Sam defended. "If someone cared enough to look."

"What do you think then?" Jack asked. "Goa'uld? The Pegasus galaxy driving him insane? The promotion going to his -?"

"I think he's looking for something."

"Something in particular?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of drawn out silence.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"I'll talk to him, alright?" Sam said before moving on to other topics.

*

"Hey, did you ever find out what was going on with Sheppard?" Jack wondered the next time he was in the mountain.

Sam looked for a second like she'd been caught fiddling with someone else's lab equipment.

"Well?"

"I really think that's a conversation you need to have with Sheppard. Or maybe Dr Lam."

"Dr Lam?" he asked in bewilderment.

Sam shrugged, already making a break for it, "I heard her and Beckett talking. I've gotta go. Bye."

*

"Dr Lam, right?"

"What can I do for you, General?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard."

She didn't look particularly confused or concerned by the question, "What about him, General?"

"You checked him over when he came back from Atlantis, right?"

"And before he left again," she confirmed, turning to search through a pile of manilla folders on her desk. After a few moments, she grabbed one and held it out to him.

He stared at it, "Doesn't that violate some sort of Doctor code of honor?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and held it out further, "Not when you're his stated next of kin."

Jack had already wrapped his fingers around the folder when she finished speaking, "His _what_?"

She smiled a little and gestured at the folder now in his hands, "Have a look for yourself."

He frowned but opened up Sheppard's military medical record.

It took him only a moment to find what she'd been talking about.

The 'Next of Kin' section read: _Major General_ _Jonathan James O'Neill (USAF)_.

In the box beside it, he was listed simply as:  _Father._


End file.
